1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a navigation system, installed in a vehicle, which displays the position and direction of the vehicle, map information of an area around the vehicle, etc., and, more particularly, to a navigation system which calculates coefficients of devices, such as a velocity sensor, for obtaining a travel distance based on the rotation of the tires of the vehicle.